Black Fairies
by AJStyles
Summary: After dying when Future Trunks killed merged Zamasu, black thought to be dead ends up in the world of fairy tail.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In Magnolia a black vortex opened up and out popped a man wearing a black gi, white boots, and a goku haircut. The man wore a short green earring on his right ear, and on his left pointer finger he wore a silver ring with two lines forming a misshapen X. When Black got up he thought to himself, "Didn't I die when Trunks cut me up when me and Zamasu fused?" Black then looked behind him at the vortex then closed then looked at his time ring glowing and the going back to his silver color. Tapping his ring with frustration he spoke "Gah, stupid time ring!" "Damn thing, I should be dead and instead I'm sent to a different time period!" As Black kept walking along he saw a group of humans fighting other humans which looked like bandits. "Great this world is full of mortals as well looks like the gods of this time period will experience justice at my divine hands!" Black looked at the two mortals and one big headed cat with wings!? "Hey happy are these really the bandits from the job request?" "Aye natsu I'm sure of it." Black looked at the three humans and thought to himself "Great these mortals use the knowledge of the gods for just violence and these three are comprised of a another rose wannabe, a blonde with a chest bigger than her head, and a stupid cat." The bandits stared down Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. "Let me get this straight Fairy Tail sends a cat, girl with keys, and a fire breather to stop us?" "Man fairy tail must be desperate!" Natsu then ignited his fist and slugged the bandit across the face. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" The bandit was sent flying as Black looked at mortals in surprise. "Well it seems that the gods have bestowed these mortals with the blessing of magic but even they waste the knowledge of the gods for pointless conflicts like this." Lucy then pulled out her key and stated, "Hey natsu let me get in on this." "Open Gate of the Golden Bull Taurus!" The bandits rushed Lucy saying, "Come on guys it's just one cow take him down!" "Taurus take these guys down." "Youuuuuu got it Miss Luuuuucy!" Black then eyed Lucy with humor in his voice, "So it appears the blonde can summon creatures with those keys, however if she were smart she'd notice that it leaves her wide open." As Natsu, Lucy and Happy took care of the bandits, one of them was sneaking up behind Lucy with a knife. Black noticed this and easily thought the other mortals would notice and stop him but Natsu and happy didn't notice the bandit getting closer to Lucy's back with the knife. So Black got up from his spot and grabbed the hand of the bandit and began to applying pressure to his hand slowly breaking it and in the process alerting Natsu, Lucy and Happy to his presence. The Bandit was screaming in pain begging black to let go of his hand, "Please let me go it hurts, it really hurts!" Black just looked at him and scoffed. "How cute human you must think I care, let me give some life advice." "I don't Care." Natsu then walked up to Black and said "He said let him go!" Natsu ignites his fist and swung. Black just laughs and blocks it. Then Black let's go of the bandits hand and looks down on him and says "you're lucky I'm in such a good mood mortal." Then Black chops the bandit in the back of the neck causing him to pass out. Happy then looks at Black and asks him "Why are you so mean to people?" Black then looks at happy then scoffs with a reply "Because I can is that a problem cat?" Black eyes happy with a sinister look. Happy then gets shivers down his spine as that stare reminds both him and Natsu of a certain redheaded mage. Both Natsu and happy reply "N-No sir not at all!" Before things could escalate any further, Lucy decided to step in and be the voice of reason "H-Hey black was it?" Black then turns from natsu and happy's direction and faces Lucy. "Yes that's my name what about?" Lucy is intimated by black's stare and tone but she continues on. "Would you like to come back with us to Fairy Tail?" Black then looks at the trio skeptically and asks them "What the hell's a fairy tail, I didn't know you kids enjoyed your bedtime stories so much." Black then chuckles while Natsu gets angry at black insulting his guild and yells at black. "Hey don't make fun of Fairy Tail!" Natsu then goes for another swing at Black but he dodges it and slugs natsu in the gut causing him to pass out. Lucy then turns forward with a smile on her face, her arm pumped in the air and then says full of excitement "Alright, next stop Fairy Tail!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Welcome to Magnolia, Black

Enter the Fairy Tail Guild

As the group of Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Black rode the train back to Fairy Tail Black looked at Natsu who looked like he was on the verge of puking. Black then looked towards happy and asked him "Hey cat." "Yeah Black." "What's wrong with pinkie over there is he going to vomit or something?" Happy then looks at Natsu and then back at black and replies to him "Natsu's just gets very motion sick on vehicles but he'll be fine once we get off the train." "I see, very well." Black then thought to himself "That's actually pretty pathetic, that this mortal can get sick off just a simple train ride or any vehicle for that matter." The train then came to a stop with the announcement "Attention passengers we've now arrived at Hargeon thank you for riding." As Black and the others were getting off the train Happy flew over to Natsu to wake him up. "Come on Natsu we're here." "J-Just give me a minute kay buddy." Black then walks over to Natsu picks him up and hoists him over his shoulder and carries him out of the train and drops him on the ground. "Come mortals are we or are we not going to Fairy Tail?" Natsu then shot up from up off the ground and stated "Yay I'm alive again!" Black then side eyed natsu and then scoffed under his breath "hmph, childish mortal." As the group continued to walk through Hargeon towards Fairy Tail black kept getting weird glances from the people as they walked past. Black then thought to himself, "These mortals continue to eye me as if I were some unknown thing, I should wipe them all out now." Before Black could contemplate anymore on his thought anymore Lucy called to him, "Hey, Black come on we're here." Black walked forward and stopped and as he looked up and found himself in front of a large building with a weird symbol in the middle and underneath that symbol was the words FAIRY TAIL. As soon as the group walked through the doors they were greeted by members of the guild. However, the first person to approach Natsu was none other than his friend/enemy Gray Fullbuster. "Well Flame Brains back, how you been?" "Oh you know the usual Frosty!" Both frenemies began to but heads as two auras of red and blue appeared from both of them. Black then thought to himself "These mortals are all the same, using the knowledge of the gods for useless matters like this. I think it'd be a mercy if I were to kill them all right now." However, before Black could act on his action he was interrupted by a side conversation. As Lucy and Happy began heading into the guild they were greeted by Mirajane. "Hi Lucy, Hi happy how'd the mission go?" Lucy looked at Mira and smiled with a response "It was good and we ran into someone new." Mira looked to her left and saw a man wearing a black uniform and a green earring as well as what looked like a silver ring? His hairstyle was unique. "What's his name?" Happy looked back at Black with a scared look and told Mira," He told us his name is black." Black then walked over to where Happy, Lucy, and Mirajane were standing. Black then looked at Mirajane and scoffed and said, "If this is a "wizard's guild" what makes you so important? I haven't seen you use any magic." Happy then flew next to black and explained to him "Mira was a wizard but then she retired now she's a model for sorcerer weekly, see." Happy showed the magazine to black with mirajane's swimsuit photos spread across the page. Black looked as if was uninterested as he thought to himself, "Ugh I can't believe this mortal!" "She displays her body so vulgarly it disgusts me, and yet she does seem a bit cute… Oh god what am I saying I'm a god I have no interest in mortal women it must be a side effect of this accursed body and yet she does seem a bit cute." As Black took the magazine, still lost in thought he began eyeing Mirjane a bit more closely before Mira took and magazine away and slightly blushing "Oh, you boys are such perverts sometimes." Black then looked at Mirajane and replied to her "As if I'm a "god" I am above such trivial mortal matters." Mira then looked at him confused and thought to herself "Why did he call himself a god it was a little weird but I can't judge after all I used to be called the demon before I retired." As the group was still in their conversation before Black knew it a fight had broken out so fast he had hardly known it had happened. Black at his limit with these foolish mortals was about to intervene when he noticed that elfman was about to fly directly into mirajane so before Mira could react black stepped in front of her and caught the flying elfman and dropped him on the ground. Mira along Lucy and Happy were surprised that black had such fast reflexes. Mira looked at black and told him "Thank you I appreciate it." Black having pity on Mira put his hand on her head and patted her head causing Mira to blush almost as red as Erza's hair. Black scoffed and respond with "Hmph whatever." As Black went off to deal with the massive brawl Mira thought to herself while holding her hand over her heart, "What's this that I'm feeling when he touched my head my heart skipped a beat. What's wrong with me?" Black then walked towards the massive brawl clenched his hand into a fist reared his arm back and thrust it forwards (Doing the wind punch.) The impact from Black's punch caused a good majority of the people in the guild brawl to be plastered against the wall Black then walked towards them and spoke, "Listen up mortals! You will cease this pointless brawl at once." However, before Black could continue he had noticed that he was in a big shadow and as her turned around he'd noticed a giant. He thought to himself "Hmph, it seems I must eliminate this giant mortal as well." Then Black looked up and the giant spoke "YOU BRATS HAVE CAUSED ME TO RECEIVE A BUNCH OF PAPERWORK FROM THE COUNCIL FOR YOUR ACTIONS, and YOU BOY DO YOU KNOW THE PUNISHMENT FOR ATTACKING A GUILD? DO YOU?" However, Lucy jumped in front of the giant and told him "Master, wait this guy saved my life on a job!" The giant the looked towards Black and smiled "Oh, in that case." As smoke appeared black had noticed that the giant had disappeared. He thought to himself, "It seems I must search for the master of this guild." As black looked around the guild for the master he heard a voice "Down here young man." As black looked down he saw before him a small wearing wearing orange clothes and a jester hat. Makarov looked up and saw before him a man wearing black clothes, a green earring, and a weird silver ring. Makarov then looked up at the man and smiled replying with "Thank very much… ahh, I'm sorry I never got your name." Black then looks at the old man and says "My name mortal is Black, Goku Black." "Well Black thank you for saving one my children, I greatly appreciate it." Black then looked at makarov confused. "Wait did you just say your child?" "Of course everyone in fairy tail is my child." Black then looked at makarov and back and Fairy Tail and then just laughed to himself confusing Makarov. "What's so funny?" "I never realized that a man of your age would have sex so many times." Makarov then surprised at what black said and responded to him with "You Fool not by blood besides if they were my children by blood then I couldn't enjoy mirajane's swimsuit photos." He said with a perverted smile. Makarov then looked at black, "So black would you like to consider joining the guild?" Black then eyed makarov and scoffed "Pretell old man why would I join your guild?" "Well my boy I don't see you going into any other guild do I?" Black then followed Makarov into his office for the interview. After that Black and the master walked out , Makarov announced "Welcome our Newest member Black!" The guild resounded in an uproaring cheer. The master spoke again "So to celebrate our new member Eat,drink and be merry!" As the guild began to party to celebrate Black in the guild, he walked over to mirajane to get his guild mark. Mira asked him "Where do you want your guild stamp?" Black then lifted up his gi causing mira to blush immensely as unknowing to him he exposed his well built physique to her. He then spoke to her, "I'd like it on my left shoulder." "The color Rose." As black got his stamp he then felt his arm being tugged and when he looked to his right he saw another woman wearing a bikini top, long pants, while holding a card deck and chugging a big barrel of rum. "Hi my names Cana care for a drink?" Black scoffed at her with a reply of "Humph as if mortal, I'd never sully my taste with such a vulgar mortal drink." Cana then pouts at black while saying, "A simple no would've been fine." Mira then asked him "If you don't drink booze then what do you like?" Black then looked at her and asked, "Do you have any tea?" Mira nodded to him and went in the back. When she came out she had a tea packet, some hot water and a tea cup. After a couple minutes she handed black his tea, and warned him, "Careful it's hot." She winked at him after she said it. Black just scoffed, while mira blushed embarrassed after what she just did. As the guild was still celebrating Black was sitting and enjoying his tea during the party many of the guild members had introduced themselves to him. So far he'd met shadow gear, romeo, laki, veggeter, along with Gray fullbuster, and Max, and finally Loke. Before black could take another sip of his tea he heard natsu loud voice almost making him spill. "HEY Black!" "Ugh, what do you want mortal?" "Fight, me!" Black then thought to himself "If I fight this mortal I might get stronger from the battle damage and it would be a good way to test him when I do decide to erase this world that there will be no problems. Black then looked back at Natsu's pleading eyes. He then replied "Sure, where shall we engage in this battle?" It was then that Makarov spoke up you'll fight in the back." Black then nodded to the master and then looked back at natsu. "Very well shall we go?" "Yeah man, let's fight!" The guild went in the back to see the fight between their newest member and their resident fire breather.

Next time on Black faires.

Show Us Your Power!

Black vs. Natsu!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Show us your power!

Black vs Natsu

As the members of the guild were lining up outside cana was holding a gambling ring where guild members were placing bets on the fight. Wakaba and Macao were having a debate while placing their bets. "Hey Wakaba." "Yeah Maco." "I wager that Natsu beats the new guy in 5 minutes or less." "Yea, your on I wager that Black beats natsu in 6 minutes." Lucy then looked towards happy and asked him "You're going to bet on Natsu right happy?" But to her shock and surprise happy went up to cana and told her "10 jewel on black." Lucy surprised by the cat's actions exclaimed at the cat "You little traitor!" She then looked towards gray and asked him "Who're you betting on gray?" Gray side eyed her and said with a huff " Honestly I just wanna see what the new guys made of, but you'd have to be pretty stupid to bet on the new guy." Gray then looked towards mira who had a smile on her face but then turned and started to "cry". Gray quickly realizing his mistake quickly tried comfort her. "I-I'm sorry Mira I didn't know!" "Smooth move gray." As all the bets for the fight had been placed both combatants stood ready. Makarov stood in the center of both black and natsu. "Let the match between Natsu and Black, Begin!" As black took his fighting stance readying himself natsu rushed him his fist ablaze going for a right hook. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Black then side stepped the attack and prepared a ki blast but natsu spun around and punched black's hand upward causing the ki blast to fly in the air causing an explosion. Black thought to himself as the fight continued "This mortal isn't have bad, ha ha ha, I might have to start trying." Black then rushed natsu and started throwing a barrage of punches at natsu varying where they would land. As natsu was either dodging or blocking black's barrage of punches he thought to himself, "Man he's good but that means I'll have to turn up the heat!" Natsu then backed up from black and then ran along the side going for another right hook. As the members of the guild looked on gray thought to himself "Doesn't natsu know that that won't work if he already tried it once?" However to the guilds surprise black caught natsu's fist in his hand and proceeded to punch him while still holding on. "Don't tell me that's all you've got." As black tossed natsu up he came back down and rushed black once more except this time black noticed he lit his arms up. Natsu jumped and struck black "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" As the attack sent black flying in the air he quickly regained his balance in the air and started clapping. "Magnificent not bad natsu, your fire is strong, however, you'll have do much more than that." He then looked down at natsu with his signature smile. Natus smiling at black caught happy and gray by surprise. "N-Natus he's smiling at black!" "Yeah he is." Lucy then looked at happy and gary confused. "I don't understand natsu smiles all the time why is now suddenly different?" Gray then looks back at lucy and exclaims "That's true however this smile that natsu's giving is one that we hardly see it means things just got real." As black descended both he and natsu rushed each other exchanging blows (A/N like what you see in most DBZ or DBS fighting so fast it's a blur and the ground below gives way.) As they both began to continue to exchange blows natsu delivered a hard gut punch to black causing to to cough up some spit the jumped behind him turning upside down. Black watched as natsu put both of his hands over his mouth forming a trumpet and then blowing. "Fire Dragonnnnn ROAR!" Black's body then got bathed in fire and then before black could recover he saw natsu come at him head first as a flaming bullet and then black felt natsu ram him in his gut head first. "Fire Dragon Sorn Horn!" As the guild and natsu looked on most of the people though black was done for, but then out from the dust cloud they saw streaks of black aura and there stood black himself unscthaed dusting himself off. "Amazing so this is the power of dragon slayer natsu dragneel." Natus then looked at black and smiled, "You must like fighting strong opponents?" Black then looked back at nastu, "Yeah I do." Black then crosses his arms over his chest and then lets forth a shout and powers up surrounded by his black aura. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Natsu then looked at black in surprise as did a good majority of the guild on-lookers. "oh his power just increased." Then before natsu could blink Black rushed him and kick him in the gut causing him to fly back. However while natsu was recovering from the kick black was about to shoot off a barrage of ki blasts but then e noticed his time ring was acting up. "Huh?, my time ring is acting up and around Natsu?" Before black could process this he heard and saw natu rush him fist ablaze "Don't focus on your ring and forget the fight!" Black then jumped up and began firing ki blast at natsu with one arm behind his back. "Begon mortal!" As black fired the ki blasts natsu quickly began to run and dodge the blasts. After the blast barrage there was a smoke screen, Black then closed his eyes and tried to sense him, "Where did he go?" Then Black heard natsu "Right behind you dummy!" As black turned around he was met with a flurry of fiery punches. As natsu stopped his barrage he looked at black who was laughing which confused natsu, makarov, and the rest of the guild. "Why are you laughing black what's so funny?" "I'm laughing mortal because this pain will only make me stronger." What does that me-" Before natsu could finish black hit him with a fierce punch to the gut which knocked him out cold. The master then hopped down from his stand, "The winner of this match is Black." As the members of the guild went up and congratulated him black came face to face with mira's little brother who he didn't know yet. "Your fight with natsu was a Man's fight!" Black then scoffed "Our fight was nothing more than a test nothing more mortal." "My name's elfman." "Well then elfman "nice" to meet you." "Thanks you truly are a real man!" As black began to walk off to get his body adjusted to the pain he didn't know that mirajane was following him carrying a basket full of snacks.

Next Time of black faires

Let me know you

Black and Mira's rocky Relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Let me know you

Black and Mira's rocky relationship

As black had walked away from the guild he'd found a quiet spot in the forest and began to talk to himself. "Hmmm Ha Ha Ha, amazing." "So that was the power of dragon slayer natsu dragneel." "This body is truly a blessing of the gods!" Black then closed his eyes as images of his fight with natsu in his head. "I am replaying the battle in my mind." As the images from the fight continued to play in his head black began to assume "his" fighting stance. As he did shades of goku appeared over him and then he read his arm back with his hand closed in a fist and then did then wind punch. While secretly behind some bushes mire was watch him train and was surprised by how much stronger he'd gotten. "So that's what he meant." Flashback: "This pain will only make me stronger." Mira was surprised by how much stronger he'd become after just one fight and taking a beating from natsu. Black then felt a presence watching him. "Show yourself mortal!" He then fired a ki blast towards Mira's hiding spot, luckily Mira moved just in time. "Oh it's you, what do you want Mira was it?" Mira then got up and dusted herself off. "You almost hit me you know." "I care because why?" "Why are you so anti-social?" "I'm not I just don't care for mortals." Blacks stomach then began to growly loudly. Mira then began to chuckle and take a seat. She offered black to join her and he reclutcanty accepted. As they both sat down Black saw she had a basket. "What's in the basket?" "Food." As Mira began opening the basket black saw she had made a lot and since his stomach wouldn't shut up he'd try this mortal women's food. As they both sat down Mira passed black a sandwich he looked at it and took a bite to appease his stomach. As soon as black bite into the sandwich, he eyes had widened like dish plates. He couldn't believe this one woman could make an ordinary sandwich taste so divine. Mira saw his reaction and chuckled, "So do you like it?" Black quickly realizing that Mira had noticed his surprise that he quickly regained his composure causing Mira to chuckle. "What's so funny mortal?" " I just find it funny that you've never had a sandwich before." "Don't be ridiculous, I've eaten your mortal food before." Mira then gave him a I'm not buying it look. Mira then looked at black with a question in mind but she wasn't sure how to ask so she just was direct about it. "Hey black, what was your past like?" Black then looked at her while taking another bite out of his sandwich." "So you want to know my past do you?" "Well let me explain." As black explained his past leaving out the part on how he got goku's body it left Mira horrified as he explained his zero mortal plan idea and on how he committed mass genocide. After black told her his past she put her hands over her mouth in shock, "W-Why would you do that?" Black then looked back at her not caring about how she felt about him after all she was just a mortal. "I did it because the world, no the universe is a beautiful place, and the ugliness that is humans ruins that beauty." "I don't understand why that would leave you to commit mass murder?" "You humans use the knowledge of the gods for petty things like war, conflict, suffering, and violence the cycle repeats and yet you never learn." "That's what it means to be human we make mistakes and we learn." "You say and yet I've seen countless mortals go through the same cycle or "mistakes" and yet they still never learn." Mira then looked at black skeptically. "Not everything we humans do is violent, we also know caring, love, and friendship after all that's what fairy tail was built on." Black then looked back at Mira still not convinced by her. "Then pretell Mira how mortals show their "affection"?" Mira began to blush red. Black then leaned closer to her face examining her and then the two leaned closer. Mira could feel black's warm breath on her neck and lips as they inched closer. Black then realized that he was about to kiss this women. He quickly thought to himself as his body was acting on his own inching close to mirajane's face. "No, I will not kiss this mortal!" "Damn body stop right now!" Black then pushed her away surprising Mira. Black then looked at her "I will never do that again, and you can count on it." Mira looked disappointed but wasn't going to give up. She then thought to herself with determination in her eyes, "Black I think I've fallen for you and I will help you see that not all humans are bad, and you can count on that." While she was in thought black called to her, "Mira are we going to the guild or what!?" Mira then got up and hurried towards black. "Coming!"

Next time on Black Faires

I'll make this body even stronger!

Black's first job!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'll make this body even stronger.

Black's first job!?

As black and Mira were walking back to the guild black side eyed her "If you wish to tell the master I don't care." Mira then looked at him in surprise and thought to herself, "How did he know? Anyway I need to tell the master maybe he'll know what to do. When both of them made it back to the guild Mira went to find the master while black went to the job board. As he eyed the board he wondered out loud "What are these supposed to be?" He was then approached by a blue petite girl wearing an orange dress accompanied by two other guys wearing weird clothing that just hurt his eyes. He was approached by none other by team shadow gear Levy, Jet, and Droy. Levy approached him and began to talk to him. "These are job requests."

"Job Requests?" "Yeah, people send in requests that the guilds if that job is too big for them to handle." "I see." Black then thought to himself "It seems the mortals of this world are too reliant on others and can't do their own work for themselves." "However it appears that these jobs would a good way to better improve this body with training." Black then looked back at levy, "Thank you, Levy." He then scoffed and looked back at the request board.

In Makarov's office

Mirajane was telling Makarov what black told her as he sat and listened. "That's all what he told me master and it has me worried." Makarov still sitting with his eyes closed opened them and looked up at Mira. "I see that is concerning, I still can't believe that he'd do that however I won't expel him from the guild." Mira looked at the master confused. "Why not master?" Makarov then looked Mira in her eyes, "Because Mira people can change, you and I both know this." "Yea but-" "No buts Mira give it some time now let's get back out there, but I'll be keeping an eye on him." "Yes master." As Mirajane and Makarov exited the office they both saw black waiting by the bar with a piece of paper in his hand. Black then saw Mira, "Are you done I've got stuff to do." Mira walked over to black as he handed her the job request. She was surprised by the job he took. Black saw her surprise face, "Is there a problem Mira?" She then looked back at the job and then explained to him "The job you took is an A class job." "So I see no problem." "This job requires you to bring a partner wizard along. Black then laughed "I need no mortal's help I work by myself." Mira then looked unsure but then just sighed and told him the job information. "The job asks you to liberate a town under the control of the dark guild Skull Reaper." Black then hearing sound was getting excited, "Really, well now that sounds interesting." Black then took the job and left the guild. As he walked towards the train station he thought to himself, " Fighting an entire guild huh?" He then smirked and laughed to himself as he kept thinking. " Finally some mortals who'll receive my divine justice and it will give me a chance to strengthen this body." As black was riding the train to his destination he looked over the location of the job. "The mortal who requested help came from a town called Berk hmph." "Never heard of this town but doesn't matter." As the train was still riding to its destination black who was image training was mentally fighting foes of past to strengthen himself however most of the time he kept seeing images of mirajane and forced those thoughts to the back of his head, as he tried to get focused. He then took a nap as the train was nearing its stop. Black then awoke to

" Attention passengers, we've arrived at Berk station thank you for riding!" Black then got up request in hand got up off the train and proceeded to walk to his destination. As black waked towards the town he felt a presence surround him, he then looked around and saw he was surrounded by five members of the skull reaper guild. "Hey, buddy you're entering our turf so you need to pay the price." Black then looked around him at the five mortals that were around him and just laughed out loud confusing the five guild members. "Hey, what's so funny?" Black then looked around and stated, "I didn't think you mortals were that stupid." "What do you mean?" Black then smirked and began to flair up his ki. The five members began to cower from the pressure of black's ki. Black then flaring up a ki ball in his hand and slaughtered the five guild members of skull reaper excluding one. As he turned to the last guild member who tried to mug him. The last of the members was shaking from head to toe as he saw black approach him walking slowly over the blood and dead bodies of his comrades. The last of the dark guild members who tried to mug black ran as fast as he could back to his guild. Black then just scoffed and kept walking until he heard a voice of what sounded like a girl. "Hey good job, but did you really have to murder all and let one escape?" Black looked up and on a tree branch and saw a girl who looked like she was at least 19, he also noticed that her attire was a white top with dark gold highlights on the outside of the top which he also noticed was holding in her bust. Her hair was blonde and she wore red piercings on both her ears. Her attire showed her mid-rib and she wore short white shorts. Black noticed that her eyes were bright blue the same as Mirajane. He then looked at the girl, "What's your name girl?" The girl looked up at him were her big green eyes and said "Emily." Black then looked back down at her "What?" "My name is Emily." "What's yours?" Black not facing Emily said "Black, my name is Black." Emily then saw the job request in black's hand. "Are you looking for Berk?" Black then looked down at the girl. "How'd you know I was looking for berk mortal?" "Oh simple it's where I live." Emily then motioned with her hand for black to follow her and he followed suit. As both Emily and black walked out of the clearing they were standing on a horizon that overlooked her village. The two walked down and were greeted by some of the towns folk. "Emily what're you doing, you know you're not supposed to leave, and who's this?" Emily then looked to black and then back at the town's people, "He's a mage from fairy tail who answered our request for help."

One of the townspeople then spoke up, "This way to see the mayor about the job." As black walked towards the mayor's office he was approached by a short man wearing a red suit and had blue hair accompanied by a taller man with glasses and wearing black and white. He was the mayor's butler. The mayor looked up at black, "follow me young man, I'll tell you more about the job once we get into my office." As black and the mayor stepped into the office the butler offered black a cup of tea which he gladly took and began to drink. "Now as I'm sure you're aware our town wasn't always under a dark guild." Black stayed quiet and continued to drink as he listened. "Please we need you to help us get rid of this dark guild we'll compensate you any way we can." Black then got up looked back at the mayor nodded and walked out. Black then felt something press into his back and a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He turned around and saw emily behind him smiling. He then turned around and looked at her, "What do you want, emily?" "I want you to stay by my house tonight." Black looked at emily and she wasn't facing him and was immensely blushing. Black then sighed and motioned her to lead the way. Emily then grabbed his hand and sprinted home. Emily and black then arrived at her house and walked through the door. "MOM I'm home!" Black then looked in the doorway and saw emily get tackled by a small cat the same size as happy except he had a scar over his left eye, and he was bright green with a black spot on his belly. Emily then lifted the cat up and hugged him into her chest tightly, "NEB!" Black then saw two other figures appear out of the doorway The first one was female with long brown hair and wore a short red top with a red skirt to match and a pair of boots he also noticed her chest size was a bit bigger but not too big. He could surmise that she was emily and the other girl's mother. He then looked to his left and saw another girl who was a bit shorter than emily but she had silver hair and brown eyes. She wore a black and blue skirt and boots to go with and she was shy but black felt a brimming power from her. He also noticed that both girls took after their mother as their chests and asses did fill in nicely. Emily then pointed over to the short silver hair girl, "This girl is my sister Gwen, I'm 19 and she's 17." She then walked over to the brunette women. "This lady here is my mom." Her mom then walked towards black and introduced herself, "My name is kayla, thanks for coming to free our town." Black then despite not wanting to shook her hand trying to be polite. Black then looked to his left and saw Gwen walking up to him and same as emily having a blush on her face. "H-Hi, My name is Gwen, Emily's younger sister." He then noticed emily's cat earlier and it could fly like happy. "Hi I'm Neb Emily's partner and friend." Emily zipped up to black as the wind behind her followed suit as she looked up at black with her big blue eyes. "Can you stay with us until you have to take down skull reaper?" "Pllllllllllease!" Black reluctantly said yes to stop emily's whining. As they all sat down at the table and ate a conversation began to arise. Kayla began to start a conversation with black across the table. "So you're apart of the fairy tail guild right?" Black then looked up from his plate towards Kayla, "So what if I am mortal?, Is that a problem?" Emily then spoke up, " Mom let us go and join a guild we're capable!" Kayla then got up from her seat and slammed both hands on the table. "Absolutely NOT!" "You know you're not allowed with you and your sisters magic still not tapped into yet and is unstable if you want a repeat of what happened last time!" Emily then burst into tears and ran to her room with Gwen and Neb following suit to comfort her. Black then got up from the table, "Kayla was it, where are your washrooms?" "I need to freshen up before I go cleanse the guild tomorrow." Kayla then handed Black a towel, soap, and pointed him in the direction of the tub. Black walked into the bathroom and stripped out of his gi along with removing his time ring and potara. He then folded his gi up and put it up on the guest bed he was borrowing. As Black was busy washing himself he heard the door open and then he felt a body next to him in the tub and when he turned to his right he saw gwen next to him naked and washing herself as well. He was a first surprised by her actions as she first came out as shy but he then quickly got used to it as he made conversation. Gwen turned to face Black, "Would you wash my back please?" "Fine, turn around." Black began to wash her back but Gwen then spoke up, "What happened back at dinner, mom's afraid of us joining a guild." Black then got a puzzled look on his face, "Why isn't that the norm for you mortal wizards?" "Yeah but a while back some guys were beating up on emily one day and then she snapped and for a brief moment awakened her magic, unfortunately her outburst of magic power was so great that our mayor and town council banned her and me from joining any of our magic guilds." Black then scoffed at the mortals fear of power and yet they contradict themselves because they also crave power when it presents itself to them. After black was done washing gwen's back she turned to him with a smile. "Okay now you turn around." "Why?" "Because now I have to wash your back duh." Black then turned around and proceeded to let gwen to wash his back. She then said something that for once surprised him. "I know your pure immense evil and you hate humans." "How did you-" She sighed, "One of my special skills is sensing a person's magical aura and when I sensed yours it was immense evil." He then scoffed, "Do you think I care how you view me mortal?" Gwen then got up and placed exposed self in front of black and began to move towards him. "Actually the opposite it turns me and emily on." She whispered that in Black's ear. She then back up and got out of the tub, "However believe it or not I know two things." "Oh yeah, and what are these two things." Gwen then flashed a smart smile. "First thing I know is that you've already got a women in your life you just don't know yet, and second even though that pure sinister aura does turn on me and my sister on we see you as a big brother, however that doesn't mean that the little sisters can't cuddle with their big brother." She finished talking and wrapped a towel around herself and winked at black then left the bathroom for bed. Black had dried off and changed into the spare pair of pajamas that kayla left for him on the bed. Before he slept black began to image train of how he would kill every single member of black skull and he'd also further improve his body. He then got in bed and got his much needed rest for his guild takedown tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Take them down!

Black vs Skull Reaper!

The morning sun shone through the window as the light caused black to stir. "Ugh stupid sun." "5 more minutes." Black then proceeded to fall back asleep however he'd failed to realize that neb had snuck into his room carrying a trumpet. Neb slowly tip toed to Black's bedside pointed the trumpet next to his ear and blew the loudest note Black ever heard. The sudden noise caused Black to fall out of bed flat on his face. Neb just started laughing at Black's reaction. "Ha, Ha, Ha!" "You should see your face, priceless!" Black then got up from his bed got changed into his clothes, took care of his hygiene, then walked back towards neb with an aura of pure malice. Neb then stopped laughing as he felt a dark shadow behind him. "Listen cat I'll give you a 5 second head start before I castrate you on a tree."Neb then used his wings and bolted out the door screaming with black chasing him. "Help! Help! Help emily!"Neb sped into the kitchen hiding behind emily cowering in complete fear. Black stopped in the kitchen grabbed a piece of toast and proceeded to walk out the door. He said his goodbyes to emily and her family as he headed to the skull reaper guild. Little did he know he would be followed by a certain trio. Black continued to walk through the forest as he could sense the ki of the dark guild members up ahead. Then he stopped and turned back the way he came and fired a barrage of ki blasts. He saw Emily, Gwen, and Neb fall out of the clearing a little burnt but fine. Black looked down at the three with confusion. "Why did you three follow me?" Emily then sat up and looked black dead in his face, "Isn't it obvious we want to help you." Black just scoffed at their lost determination, but he knew that convincing them to go back would be pointless because like all mortals especially trunks they were stupidly stubborn. He then turned around and gave them a hand motion to follow. Gwen was surprised, "You sure you want us to come with you?" "Don't make me repeat myself mortal or would rather I send you three back home?" The trio shook their heads fast and followed black. After walking a couple more miles through rough forest they had arrived at skull reaper.

 _Inside the guild_

"I'm telling you master this guy murdered everyone and I barely managed to escape!" The member of the mugging group that tried to mug black was shaking scared until the doors blew open and in the doorway they saw black standing in the doorway with his signature smile spread across his face. Black then addressed the entire guild, "Sit back foolish humans of skull reaper and await your judgement for your deaths are in the name of divine justice!"

Black then felt a blast hit him and send him flying. When he looked up he saw the guild cheering at who arrived. "It's them!" "They're back!" "The skull troopers!" (A/N pride troopers but different.) Black then saw a burly man with a big gut along with others approach him, "How dare you attack our guild and comrades in the name of justice I'll crush you evil doer!" Black then laughed at the mortals foolishness, "and who might you be?" "I'm from the brave and beautiful guild and leader of the skull troopers Dusker!" (A/N: imagine dusknoir but more or less built like toppo with the whole sense of justice.)

Black then noticed two others one on his left and one on his right, "I'm the super speed warrior, Discus!" (A/N: Dyspo but a human and skilled in hand to hand combat and faster than racer.) Black then looked to his right and saw that the last man was wearing a beret and a metal eye. He did a pose too, "The battle trained warrior Casket!" (In unison) "Together we are the skull troopers!" (They all pose) Emily, gwen, and neb just look dumbfounded at the whole thing while black just gets into his fighting stance. "Fairy tail wizard Black!" For disturbing our brave and beautiful guild skull reaper we the skull troopers (Dusker slams his fist on the ground causing a small crater) must destroy the evil that is you in the name of Justice!"

Black then just started laughing then powered up surrounded by his black aura. "So according to you I'm evil and you're justice, hm I'll still kill you in the name of my higher justice!" He flashed his signature smile at the three troopers. Black then rushed Dusker but he then dodged and put black's arm in a joint lock as he cried in pain. "Ahhh!" Emily was worried because she noticed that black's arm had been dislocated. "Black!" Black then got back up and popped his arm back in place. He then rushed dusker once more before he saw some light to his left to see discus with two magic circles in his hands, "Justice Crush!"

Black barely dodged the blast before he turned around and saw Casket shot a bigger sphere at his back, "Skull Bomber!" Black's gi was a bit torn after the blast, but before he could react again he saw dusker pointing his hand at him fingers extended, "My light will pierce you, "Skull Flash!" Black dodged it but then he felt a slash from behind and as he turned around and saw casket with a sabe similar to his sword in ssj rose. "Skull saber!"

Black was taking a beating from the three skull troopers. He started to cough up spit before he looked above and saw casket reform his saber and hold it over black's head as he prepared to execute, however black turned around he sensed a immense magical presence and he turned around and saw emily and gwen who looked pissed. (In unison) "YOU will not hurt our big brother!" Emily was then surrounded by a light blueish aura and her magic activated. The same was with gwen but she had changed her clothes and equipment and grew a pair of angel wings.

Neb was surprised that their magic had activated and emily hadn't lost control. Dusker just scoffed, "More evildoers shall be punished by my light. "Skull Flash!" Then emily just dodged and black saw her fist had lit up. "Galaxy Dragon Nova Fist!" As emily's fist connected with duskers face he was sent reeling back. Emily then noticed to blurs go up. Discus and Casket put both of their hands forward as their magic circles began glowing and joined into one. (Casket and Discus) "Double Canon Maximum!" Emily then dodging the blast jumped up and both of her arms started to glow. "Galaxy Dragon Wing Attack!" The attack sent both skull troopers flying in the air as they both came down. As dusker got up still reeling from the punch emily then jumped up and turned upside down behind him as her cheeks began to swell as she roared with all her might. "Galaxy Dragonnnnnn ROAR!" Dusker and the skull troopers were engulfed in a blue blazing roar that scorched and damaged their clothes.

Dusker and the other skull troopers had gotten up and were furious. "How dare you damage our custom uniforms." "Skull Troopers together now!" Then all three came together and combined their magic circles and shot one giant blast, "Triple Skull cannon!" Then gwen got in front and her magic circle as she was then in some kind of revealing outfit while carrying a book as she extended her hand in front of the beam. "I cast thee SHIELD!" Then a green magic circle appeared and stopped the blast. She then changed again into an angel of light. Her wings sprouted as she wore somewhat of another revealing outfit she then summoned a bow and arrow and aimed it at the three skull troopers. "May the you see the light!" She then fired the arrow that engulfed the three troopers then dissactiapted. The three troopers were knocked out as gwen collapsed in her sisters arms as her silver hair fell loose as she came to sleep.

Black then looked at the two sisters and started to clap, "Amazing, so that's the power you both were hiding." "Impressive." Emily just blushed at his comment and praise but then the quad her footsteps and slow clapping as a someone else stepped out. He was an 21 year old guy with short black hair and two pericing black eyes. He wore a short vest with green stripes going down the middle along with a pair of blue cut shorts and some black sneakers.

Black then looked at the man exiting the guild. "Who might you be mortal?" The man just looked at his guild, the skull troopers, and then the quad right in front of him then stopped his clapping. "I must say you roughed up my boys quite a bit, but I digress." "My name is Bao and I'm the skull reaper guild master." Black just smirked while emily was holding on to her sister tighter while neb's fur was on edge at the magical aura that Bao was releasing. (Que Golden Frieza Theme). Then a dark purple appeared above bow with a skull on it and other magical markings. "Satan Soul, King Slayer." Bao then began to transform as his appearance began to change in a flash of purple light. Then as the light began to fade Bao stepped out revealing a new appearance. He was clad in armor in some parts, the right side of his face was covered by a red marking and he was covered in a few scars and two devil wings sprouted from his back.

"Now you wizards let's begin." Black then stepped up and assumed his fighting stance as his black aura flared up around him as he flashed his smile as two major powers were about to clash.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Black vs Bao

Two Powers Clash!

Outside the skull reaper guild

Emily had set gwen down as her sister had passed out due to using her magic power in one go. She then looked back towards the two major powers that were about to clash, the leader of skull reaper Bao, and the person who she and gwen saw as their big brother Black.

She was still tired from using her dragon slayer magic but she could still stand. Black had assumed his fighting stance as his aura had surrounded him, while Bao's satan soul was radiating an aura of power. Then like a blur both black and boa disappeared from their spots as they began to clash. Emily was looking in the sky trying to find them. "Where'd they go I can't see them?"

Neb then came beside his friend/partner, "Emily focus your magic in your eyes you won't be able to see them based off just plain sight." Emily then focused some of her magic power into her eyes and looked into the sky again, then she saw them clashing.

In the sky above

Above the guild Black and Bao continued to clash,

Black rushed Bao and began a barrage of punches as he proceeded to break bao's defensenes. Bao went for a leg kick to the side of Black's head but Black blocked it with his left arm then kneed bao in the gut causing Bao to cough up spit as he was clutching his stomach.

As Bao was recovering from his gut punch he then saw black fire a big yellowish black energy blast at him that sent him reeling towards the ground. Black then shot more ki blasts at the ground as bao was recovering he saw the ki blast rain heading towards him. In response he put both of his arms up as a shield, "King's Shield!"

A red barrier then appeared in front of bao. As the dust cleared black saw that bao was unharmed. Bao then chuckled to himself as black began to descend to the ground. "Not bad fairy tail wizard, but it's not enough to beat me."

Black then smiled then crossed both arms over his chest and powered up again."HAAAAA!" "Then mortal show me the power of a kingslayer."

Black then rushed bao only to hit and after image then as soon as black turned around he was engulfed by a red blast from a magic circle. As the light faded down emily began to worry, "BLACK!"

Black then got up and he noticed that the top part of his gi was torn and that only left the black shirt underneath, he then ripped off the top part of his damaged gi revealing his well built upper body. Black then dusted himself off and rushed Bao kicking him in the gut causing him to be sent flying. Bao then flew up and was pissed. "ENOUGH!" "I AM BAO LEADER OF SKULL REAPER I WILL NOT BE MOCKED BY FAIRY TAIL SCUM!"

Black looked and saw bao preparing one final attack, black had also noticed that his opponent was putting almost all his strength into this last attack. "Final King's Cannon!"

Out of the magic circle a giant reddish purple beam appeared and was heading right towards black.

He then proceeded to catch the blast then did something unexpected, as the blast was in his hands bao noticed that black was getting into a certain stance as his attack in black's two cupped hands wa getting smaller and changing color. As black was preparing the blast he said his final words to bao,

"You fought well for a mortal but this is where it ends. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAAAAAAAAA!" Then a big black beam was heading right towards bao. "You will not beat me! King's Shield!" Bao was trying to shield himself from the blast but it was already to late as Bao was then engulfed in the black energy stream, "No No No, DAMN ITTTTT!" Bao after taking too much damage collapsed and went out of his satan soul.

Black then looked down on him and scoffed, "Next time know your place under your god's boot mortal." Black was then tackled by a blur of white hair and green eyes. "Black!"

Emily was on top of him hugging him to death out of joy. "Thank god you're alright i was worried about you!" "Get off me mortal!" Emily then got off black with a blush on her face as she noticed that she was hugging him while he had no top on.

She then quickly got off as she heard Gwen starting to get up with a yawn. "Hey,guys what'd I miss?" Neb then walked over to Gwen and stated with a brief sentence, " I'll tell you on the way back."

Black then walked over to Bao and hoisted him up and placed him over his shoulder as the quad walked back to town. However black then passed out from his battle damage causing Emily, Gwen, and Neb to worry. "Black!"

Before Black passed out he gripped his chest and said, "This pain will make me even stronger." Then black passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gods, Dragons, and Angels

Black began to stir as he woke up in what appeared to be an infirmary. He was stirring as he looked to his left and saw that his original battle damaged gi was restored and his potara and time ring were neatly placed next to his restored gi.

Black then got up out of the medical bed and changed into his gi and put on his potara and his time ring. He then looked down at his hand and began to squeeze his hand.

He began to take his fighting stance as once again shades of goku washed over him. He then began to walk out before two blurs tackled him to the ground.

When Black opened his eyes again he saw that both emily and gwen were/had been crying.

They started to stop their tears but they wouldn't release their hug until black had to pry them off. Black then walked out of the infirmary only to be greeted by the mayor as he shook black's hand at a rapid rate, "Thank you, Thank you so much!"

He was then handed a bag of jewel. Black then walked back to emily's house.

He then went into the guest room where he stayed and then on the ground he saw a gift bag.

He opened up the bag and in it were many copies of black's gi but instead of it being his normal long sleve he saw that it was in fact changed to a short sleve that would show off his arms like son goku's original gi.

He then was about to leave when he was stopped by kayla emily's mother. "Before you go I have a request of you."

Black could tell that with her head down what she was about to ask him was going to be tough on her. With a sigh he questioned her request, "What do you want mortal?"

Kayla looked up at black and spoke her request, "I want you to take my daughters with you to fairy tail."

Black then smirked to himself as he dug deeper, "Why? I thought said that them joining a guild was "dangerous"

Kayla bit her lip in nervousness as she continued speaking, "Yes I know what I said but neb told me what happened at skull reaper, and their magic was calm and I believe that they'll grow more with you then staying and hiding with me."

Black sighed once more and he used his two fore fingers to rub his temples together. "Fine I'll take them with me."

Kayla then smiled and hugged black into her big bust.

Later

Black was sitting at the table while still drinking a cup of tea until the door opened up to reveal emily, gwen and neb.

Emily then looked at black and saw that he was leaving and she was starting to look down at the ground and trying to not let black see her cry until she heard his footsteps as she looked up at him.

Black looked down at the two sisters and the cat. "You three gather your things and meet me at the train station in 1 hour if you're not there I leave without you."

The trio then looked at black dumbfounded until they put the pieces together. " Emily then had a big smile on her face as did gwen and neb as all three of their eyes sparkled. "Y-You mean?"

Black just nodded and walked out but not before he was hugged from behind by the trio. As black left emily, gwen , and neb went to get their stuff packed up. Before they left they hugged their mother with tears in their eyes. Gwen then spoke up during their family hug, "So this is it huh mom? We finally leave and join a guild."

Kayla then looked down at her daughters and neb, "Never forget I'll always be with you three and I'll always love you." Emily, Gwen and Neb let their tears fall as they said by to their mom, and headed out the door to meet up with black at the train station.

Black had been staring in the shop window for the past 3 minutes until he'd made his decision. In a box he was carrying a tea set. The design of the teapot was a shade of black with red highlight lines circling around and the cups had the same decal on them as well.

Train Station

Black was waiting at the train station for Emily,Gwen, and Neb. Then the conductor gave one last call, "Attention, Last call for train boarding to magnolia, Last Call!"

Black was about to board the train when he heard a shout and the sound of running feet. "Wait! We're coming hold on!"

The trio then fell at black's feet as he could tell they were tired from running. They then followed black into the train as they took their seats.

Aboard the Train

The quad had taken their seats aboard the train heading back to magnolia. Black then noticed that in the seat across from him emily who had said she was a dragon slayer wasn't getting motion sick so he decided to inquire. "Emily."

She turned he head to black while she was munching on a bar of granola. "Yeah Black?" "I've noticed that while you've been on this train not once have you gotten motion sick."

Emily swallowed her snack as she gave black her answer. "I don't get motion sick like most dragon slayers because of my type of dragon slayer magic."

Black then remembered back to when she first used her magic. "Right if I recall you said you were a "galaxy dragon slayer right?

Emily nodded vigorously "yep and because of that I don't get motion sick."

Black then just nodded and went back to drinking his tea. As the train kept moving emily the questioned black, "So are there any dragon slayers in fairy tail?"

Black just rolled his eyes as he thought back to natsu. "Yes just one a fire dragon slayer."

Emily's eyes then sparkled with joy and intrigue. "Really what's his name?" "Natsu- Natsu Dragneel."

Later

Black had sighed at the situation he was in because Emily, Gwen and Neb had gotten tired and decided to take a nap and use HIM as a pillow.

He looked up at his hair to see Neb curled up and sleeping peacefully. Gwen and Emily had used both his arms as pillows.

He had also noticed that both his arms had somehow sunk into their busts. Black just fell asleep with them as well. The quad then rested peacefully with smiles on each of their faces.

Magnolia Station

Black then got up as they had reached their stop however Emily,Gwen, and Neb were still asleep so he shook them awake as the landed on the floor with a resounding "THUD"

Black with his tea set in hand spoke to the trio, "Wake up we're here." All three rubbed their eyes as the got up and walked off the train.

Emily, Gwen and Neb were in aw at seeing a town outside of Berk. Black just rolled his eyes at the trio acting like kids on a sugar high.

Black began walking back towards the guild with the trio following him behind.

Fairy Tail Guild

Mira had been behind the bar bored without anything to do. Most people in the guild when they saw her would've guessed that it was a slow day.

However Mira's real reason for being bored was because black had been gone ever since he'd left for his job. Granted she was still shaken after he'd told her his past but she missed talking to him. " Oh, I don't know why I miss him so much, but ever since he left my heart hurts and it's just lonely."

Cana saw mira's boredom and decided to tease her. Mira looked to her left and saw cana lean towards her on the other side of the bar. "So mira miss your boy toy?" Mira looked at cana confused, "What're you talking about cana?"

Cana squinted her eyes at mira while taking a swig of her booze. "Don't play dumb mira I know you wanted so badly to kiss black so much in the forest after he fought natsu."

Mira's cheeks then flushed a shade of a red and pink mixture. She also began to stutter, "C-Cana h-how did you know about that?!"

Cana then leaned back and told mira her explanation. "I managed to slip of my cards in the fold of his clothes and that means I heard everything." Mira then turned her head down as some of her bangs covered her eyes, "Then that means you heard about his-"

Cana finished the sentence for her, "-His past yes and like you I can't believe it myself." She then leaned forward, "However mira if you have fallen for him if I were you-" Her eyes then shifted over to elfman, "-I'd worry more about how elfman is gonna react to your new romantic interest."

Mira then shifted in place as she bit her fingernail in worry about how her little brother would take it if she told him.

Then the doors to the guild opened up reveal Black walking in holding the job poster in his hand and a bag of reward money in the other. However what mira saw behind him had her apply a lot of pressure to the bar to the point of it breaking it. There was a lot of chatter about the three new people Black had brought back.

Cana then looked at the two young girls and then back at mira who while on the outside seemed perfectly fine. However cana was slowly backing away due to mira's aura of jealously was oozing out of her immensely.

Black then walked up to mira which broke her out of her trance. "Mira." She looked at black with her signature smile as she looked at him dead in the face. "Welcome back, Black. How was the job?"

He then scoffed as he closed and opened his hand twice and looked mira in her blue eyes again. "No big deal I at least got stronger that I originally was." Mira then smiled at him then opened her eyes and looked at him dead in the face. "Could you show me? Please!"

Black then rubbed his temples as he knew she wasn't going to let it go. Black then let out a brief shout, "Haaa!"

He was then surrounded by his black aura that made some of the other guild members due to feeling his immense evil now up close. The only one who wasn't fazed by it was mira since she'd felt this aura before when black first powered up. Black's aura then receded as he squeezed his hand into a fist and laughed a little to himself. He then looked back at Mirajane, "Where's the master?" "He went to a guild master's meeting in clover so I'm in charge until he returns."

Black then motioned his eyes to the trio who came in with him. "I've recruited three new members." Black then eyed around the guild one more time. "Where's natsu and blondie?" Mira smiled at Black before she gave him his answer, "Natsu, Lucy, and happy went out on a job but they should be back soon."

Black then stepped aside and in front of mira was the trio black said he had recruited. She looked at the trio and spoke to them with normal sweet voice, "Hi my name's mirajane." They then introduced themselves in order. "I'm emily nice to meet you." "Gwen." "I'm Neb."

Mira then smiled at the trio as she went behind the bar and got the guild stamps to make them official members but black spoke up. "Are you sure you should be doing this while the old man is away?" Mira just smiled, " I've done it before and nothing bad has happened in the past."

Black just rolled his eyes at her statement, "Right." The trio had received their stamps, Emily's was blue on her forearm, Gwen's was silver on her right thigh, and Neb's was black on his belly. As the trio were celebrating black just scoffed and took a seat at the bar when the guild doors opened again when black moved his eyes to the doors he saw that Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had returned from the job.

Black to not get a further headache from natsu's shouting he began to cross his legs, close his eyes and began to meditate to replenish his ki and state of mind (meditating like what jiren did. Surrounded by a barrier of energy.) Emily, Gwen, Neb were sitting with mira and black while he was still meditating. Mira then looked at the trio then began to question them. "So are you three going to be a team?" The trio looked at the barmaid and turned their heads in confusion.

Mira just chuckled and explained to them what levy had told black. After hearing the explanation Emily, Gwen, and neb all had a smile on their face because they knew that mira was falling for black and they wanted to push the envelope to the max. Emily then spoke up, "We've already decided that we're going to form a team with Oni-chan." Mira's eyes then darted to black who was still meditating on his bar seat. "You mean Black?"

The trio just nodded their heads in rapid succession. Mira just turned her head and sighed as she looked at Black. The guild doors then burst open causing black to stop meditating and look at the door to see loke tired, nervous, and scared. "Guys, Erza's back in town!"

The whole guild then became quiet and everyone was muttering in fear even natsu and gray had stopped fighting. Black then heard the sounds of boots walking towards the guild. Black then looked in the doorway and saw a 19 year old women. He noticed right away that her hair was a scarlet red and she wore a armor set like a knight. He looked lower and saw a blue skirt underneath the armor piece.

He could feel her ki and it was immense however he was still stronger. As Erza was reprimanding the guild members Black was thinking of something for a while. "I've noticed that while I'm in this world my attacks that are ki based aren't as strong as they normally would be, I'll have to investigate this more later but now." Black got his famous grin on his face that Emily, Gwen, Mira, and Neb noticed. Black got up and walked towards Erza and stood face to face with one of Fairy Tail's S-class wizards. "So you're Erza?"

Black eyed her up and down as he was talking to her. Everyone in the guild was in utter shock that Black had the guts to talk to Erza right in her face and not flinch. "Yes I am Erza who are you?"

Erza was on edge after looking into black's eyes she saw that he carried an immense evil followed by ideals. She kept her hand by her side ready to draw her sword in case. Black then closed the distance between him and erza in an instant as he formed his left hand in the shape of a gun with both top fingers together (What he did to SSGSS Vegeta in their second encounter.) Erza surprised that he closed the gap so fast didn't have time to react.

Black then spoke with his fingers under Erza's chin at her adams apple on her neck. "I see you've trained well for someone of your caliber, however you're still not at my level yet." Erza then took a leap back, she put her hand to her chest and felt her pace of breathing had picked up immensely.

Black just looked at her with his signature grin and went back to his seat at the bar but not before looking over his shoulder at erza with his smug grin.

Everyone in the guild couldn't believe what they just saw or how black just treated erza like she wasn't nothing. Erza then quick thought to herself, "I'll have to tell the master about him I don't trust him in the slightest. Erza then began to talk to natsu and gray about needing their help to stop a dark guild.

Black then heard mira say that the trio of Erza, natsu, and Gray could be fairy tail's strongest team. Hearing mira say this got black a bit upset as his aura flared up catching some people's attention. Black then got up catching the attention of Erza, Natsu, and Gray. "I'll be coming along to if you don't mind?" Erza then narrowed her eyes at black, "Not at all."

Mira picked up that erza's voice had been hinted with a bit of distrust towards black. Black then felt someone pulling on his gi. He then looked down at Emily, Gwen, and Neb whose eyes were begging black to take them with him.

Erza then noticed the trio next to black and saw their guild marks. Black once more rubbed his temples at the trio, "Fine you three can come just don't get in my way." They celebrated as the group would be doing their first team assignment.

On the next Black Fairy

Erza the knight?

Black vs the Eisenwald guild


	9. Chapter 9

Black vs The Eisenwald Guild

The current team of Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, happy, Emily, Gwen, Neb and Black were all riding the train to Onibas station.

Black was sitting in the seat across from erza and was drinking his tea from the new tea set he bought from berk.

Erza then looked across from black she still didn't trust him but she was gonna have to break the ice sooner or later.

Erza then spoke up

"So Black I hear that Natsu challenged you to a fight after you joined the guild."

Black looked up at erza,

"Yeah he did, but I handled him no problem."

Black just smirked he then noticed erza tell natsu to rest in her lap before she gutchecked him and knocked him unconscious.

Black then decided that he would just take a nap rather than waste his time talking with these people.

Black then felt a foot in his face rudley wake him from his nap.

He looked up to see the who the foot belonged to. It was none other than Kageyama of Eisenwald.

"So you think you're hot shit just because your in an official guild that work under the council fairy tail fly."

Black had gotten pissed from 0-100 in only 5 seconds.

Before Kage could react he felt a fist connect with his jaw that sent him flying into the far back of the train.

"You've got some nerve mortal, you dare sully my face under your boot?"

Black then heard a stirring behind him to see that natsu had gotten up from his motion sickness experience.

Black then saw shadows on the ground of the train only to see Kage come up from the shadows themselves.

Black just smirked as kage launched his attack, however before the battle could begin the train started to move and natsu was going to vomit. An object then fell out from Kage's pocket black saw a wooden skull flute with 3 eyes.

He then heard the sound of tires and saw erza driving a little green car.

Black threw natsu off the train and jumped off landing on his feet and in front of the magic mobile.

Natsu then slammed into Gray's forehead with a resounding "THUD!"

Natsu and Gray began to argue until Black slammed both their heads together in a effort to shut them up.

Erza then questioned the two of them.

"What'd you two see on the train."

Natsu was the first to speak up.

"All we saw was this guy who called himself diorama or something like that and he had a flute that had skull shape on top."

Erza then took off her metal glove and slapped natsu across the face which caused black to wince as he heard the impact of the slap.

"You idiot that's who we're looking for!"

Natsu rubbed his head in pain.

"Well how was I supposed to know?"

"Weren't you listening on the train?"

Black then spoke up getting everyone's attention.

"You forget Erza you knocked him out so it's your fault."

However before the arguing could escalate any further lucy stepped in.

"Guys I know where I've heard the name lullaby before it's death magic!"

Black then spoke out loud getting everyone's attention as well.

"If I remember right that train was heading into a town called Oshibana."

Erza then got into the magic mobile as did everyone else however black didn't get in.

"What're you doing?"

"I have my own way of travel."

Black then flared up his ki as he began to fly ahead to clover with everyone else following in behind.

At Oshibana station

The group of wizards and black were running through the station when they came across eisenwald in center of the train station.

Black then looked up and saw a man wearing sandals covered in tattoos and holding a wooden scythe.

"Welcome to our trap fairy tail flies."

"So you're Erigor?"

"Ha I'm surprised a fairy tail fly knows my name."

"Oh I know more than that… in fact I know that none of you are leaving here alive."

Erza then stiffened if fear as she saw a sadistic smile on black's face as it reminded her of a certain blue hair individual.

"Go take care of them eisenwald I have business to attend to."

With that erigor left with lullaby while natsu and gray followed him.

Black then smiled as he walked forward extended his palm and flicked his wrist up with hand outward.

In the center of his palm a black and yellow ki blast formed as he shot it at the members of Eisenwald causing a huge explosion.

"H-He killed them!"

"Bastard!"

The other members of the dark guild began to attack with their different magic attacks as they all hit black head on only for them to hear the clacking of boots and clapping to their horror black walked out unscathed.

Black then grabbed his potara that was dangling a bit and stopped it as he then began to clap.

"Subarashi niggen but it's not enough."

Black then smiled as he shot more ki blasts that either killed or wounded the members of eisenwald as black began laughing.

"Ha Ha what wonderful fortune this can't be all you mortals have is it?"

Black then felt a metal glove grab his shoulder as he stopped and turned towards erza.

"What do you want?"

"That's enough go help natsu and gray."

"Who are you to give me orders you red headed knight?"

"I'm ordering you because you've caused enough damage and the last thing the master needs is your actions staining fairy tail's good name!"

"Black."

Black then turned around to see Emily and Gwen looking him in his cold black eyes.

"What?"

"Let us handle this don't waste your time."

"Yeah don't waste time let us deal with these guys you go get erigor."

Black then began to walk away but not before he turned around to face emily and gwen.

"If you two fail there will be harsh punishment."

Instead of being scared like most girls would both sisters just smiled as if they weren't worried.

(Both talk at the same time)

"We know."

Black then smirked as he began to run out of the room.

Once he was at a good distance he put two fingers to his head to find erigor.

"Now where are you."

He then got a lock as his eyes went wide open.

"There you are nice try."

Black then used instant transmission as he left the train station.

In clover Canyon

"There I should be able to fly now that some of my magic has recovered."

"Really trying to escape mortal how like your kind."

Erigor then turned around to see no one there but when he faced forward again he saw black standing on the railroad tracks.

"Well I'm surprised to see you escaped the wind barrier fairy tail fly."

"Come now mortal enough talk."

Black then assumed goku's fighting stance.

"Shall we begin the first round?"

"Fine by me prepare to die fairy tail!"

Black has finally caught up with erigor and is now going to face him one on one.

Can black win find out next time!


	10. God vs Demon of Zeref

There was a silence on the bridge to clover as a brief wind passed between black and Erigor.

Both warriors eyed each other down as there was still a quiet but tense atmosphere.

(Dragon ball super ost All out battle plays.)

Black and Erigor rush each other as fists clash between the two warriors.

Erigor attempted to go for a side slash on Black however Black dodged the strike and kicked Erigor away before he fired multiple black and yellow ki blast only for the wind mage to fly around then energy blasts.

"Damn mortal is running all you're good at?"

"Don't get cocky fairy tail fly!"

Erigor flew up as a magic circle appeared in his right.

"Taste my storm bringer!"

A bunch of air began to surround black before he was engulfed in a giant tornado which caused him damage and sent him flying out and sent him flying back onto the train tracks as black got up from the tornado he laughed to himself as he clenched and unclenched his hand.

"HaHa glorious pain can only make me stronger."

Black crossed his arms over his chest before he let out a shout as he powered up as a pure black aura surrounded him.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Really fly is that it a little light show."

Black smiled a sadistic smile as he teleported and delivered a gut punch to Erigor as the dark mage coughed up blood as he clutched his gut before black's white boot connected to his face as it sent him back down into the canyon.

"Come now reaper where's this magic your so proud of it seems to me like you and all mortals are just talk."

A giant tornado appeared as erigor floated back up with a look of pure rage in his eyes.

"I will not be beaten by a fairy tail scum!"

"If you think you can beat me reaper then show me what you got."

Erigor rushed black as he prepared to strike him with his scythe except when he got close he gasped as he felt something pierced his gut.

He looked down and saw that covering blacks hand was a purple blade.

He coughed up more blood as some of it landed on black's face before he wiped it off.

"D-Damn you."

"You mortals are so predictable it's almost sad really now time to finish you off."

Black then smiled as he cupped his hands for a kamehameha until he sensed to energy signatures closing in.

He knew the first one was natsu and the second one was a cluster of magic obviously erza and her little group.

Black then descended to the ground as Natsu and Happy flew in from above while Erza and the others just arrived in the magic mobile.

Natsu arrived behind black and gave him a pat on the back.

"Nice one black! You showed Erigor who's boss!"

"Aye Sir!"

Erza looked down and saw erigor's stab wound which confused her since she hadn't seen black use a sword and from what she had heard around the guild he didn't use magic.

Black just scoffed.

"Grim Reaper yeah right. He was too easy I was hoping for more of a challenge."

Black looked around and noticed that emily and gwen along with neb were missing.

"Where are Emily, Gwen, and Neb?"

"The three of them are finishing up any remaining Eisenwald members. They said they would meet us at clover."

Black just nodded until shadows propelled the magic mobile as it began to drive off as kageyama was behind the wheel and holding the lullaby flute.

"Ha too slow fairy tail flies!"

Black then extended his arm and opened his hand and fired off a barrage of ki blasts to try and hit the magic mobile but kage's shadows were mainly defending him.

"Grr damn human!"

"After him!"

Black flared up his aura and took of after him as did everyone else.

Clover outside the guild masters conference hall

Black and everyone else had arrived only to see Kage and makarov talking as makarov had convinced the dark mage to not play the flute through a convincing speech.

Black then looked at makarov then looked down at his hands.

"It seems mortals are somewhat capable of change but that doesn't matter. Once I regain my godly equilibrium the zero mortals plan will begin again."

The the lullaby flute began to glow purple from it's three eyes as it began to transform into a giant demon.

"Enough I'll consume these mortal souls myself!"

Black just smirked and then started laughing.

Goldmine and Bob approached Makarov.

"So Maki is that him?"

"Oh my while he looks like a doll I dare say his aura is pure evil. Are you sure it was the right choice to have him in your guild?"

Makarov sighed as he closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"I admit I am having regrets but I believe he can change but as you both know change takes time and patience."

Both guild masters nodded in response to his statement and sat back and watched how this battle unfold.

"So you're the flute?"

Lullaby looked down at black who was still smirking.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you human. since your soul will be the first I consume!"

Lullaby shot it's hand forward towards black but something got in its way.

"Halo Slicer!"

A large halo disc got in the way of lullaby's hand as the disc cut off a few wooden fingers.

"Took you three long enough."

Gwen and Emily along with Neb walked out of the forest clearing with care free looks on their faces.

"Sorry we had a bit of trouble at onibas but we're here and ready to help!"

Black then looked back and saw that emily and gwen were ready to fight as were nastu and the others which caused black to smirk.

"Fine you can fight just don't get in my way."

Natsu just slammed his hands together as he had a toothy grin on his face.

The mages just rushed the giant demon as they began their all-out assault.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Ice Make- Cannon."

"Requip! Black Wing Armor."

Erza then flew up in the sky and brought her sword down for a strike.

"Moon Flash!"

"Take this you big tree!"

Emily's arms began to light up a blackish blue color.

"Galaxy Dragon… Milky Spiral!"

Gwen's body began to light up similar to erza's requip magic.

She then donned black armor with a large sword that had a jagged edge to it as it was black as night.

On her back she had black angel wings.

However most of the men almost had nosebleeds due to the fact that gwen's black armor was a low cut which gave them a view to her cleavage and it was revealing some of her midsection and he well toned legs and thighs.

"Be afraid of the dark."

"Nightmare's edge!"

Lullaby was covered in scratches as it attempted to attack the fairy tail wizards but it missed.

Black just scoffed at this so called 'demon'.

"It's time I erase this accursed demon from this earth."

Black smirked as a black and yellow ki powerball was in his hands as he chucked it al lullaby as the demon screamed in pain.

"No! No! Damn it all!"

This left the other guild masters in shock unforentuly like always they went overboard and destroyed the guild masters hall in the process.

"Welp time to go."

Natsu and the others ran as fast as they could with black behind them.

" _Maybe these guild wizards aren't so bad after all. No what am I saying I won't get attached to these mortals for the zero mortal plan will begin soon and once I regain my godly strength then no one will be able to stop me."_

 _A/N: hey this is two all of the people following this story; in short I'm putting black faries up for adoption. some if you wanna adopt this story just PM me and we'll talk_


End file.
